


Облегчение

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darkfic, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gift Work, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Monthly Prompt, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rey is 19, Runaway Rey, Sheltered Rey, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Two Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Сбежав из-под гнета приемного папаши, Рей очутилась в Лас-Вегасе.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ameliorate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958511) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано по заявке от The_Reylo_Smut_Report.

Поздним вечером в воскресенье на Рей что-то нашло. Что-то новое, ей совсем несвойственное.

Она лежала и смотрела на старые, отклеивающиеся обои возле кровати, стараясь не потревожить ссадины, после очередной стычки с приемным папашей — его не устроило ее поведение в церкви днем, и он заявил, что ей пора бы _окупать свое содержание_. Но имел в виду вовсе не работу.

Ее мысли постепенно приближались к тому, о чем она никогда в жизни не задумывалась. Рей знала, чем грозит непослушание, но также понимала, на что именно намекал Ункар, говоря, что пора ей прекращать даром есть его хлеб.

Мысли не давали покоя, и она долго ворочалась, не в состоянии уснуть в привычные восемь часов. И думала, прислушиваясь к гулкому стуку сердца.

Наконец, не выдержав, Рей села — эту узкую кровать она переросла еще лет в пятнадцать. А теперь ей девятнадцать. Вполне достаточно, чтобы делать собственный выбор.

Рей оглядела убогую каморку, служившую ей жилищем, и уверенно слезла с кровати.

***

Дорога до соседнего штата заняла несколько часов — _«Добро пожаловать в Индиану»_ гласили большие желтые буквы. Никогда не покидавшая Огайо Рей запаниковала и припарковалась у обочины.

Она угнала машину Ункара и украла его деньги. Но ей не удалось найти свое свидетельство о рождении или карточку страховки, а из вещей в спешке она похватала первое, что попалось под руку. Итак, нарушая закон, она за рулем автомобиля пересекла границу штата.

Стараясь успокоиться, Рей глубоко вдохнула, но уже через мгновение начала безудержно всхлипывать.

***

Отступать было некуда, и Рей продолжала ехать вперед.

Нью-Йорк казался огромным и пугающим, а во Флориде, как все говорили, царила невыносимая влажность. Рей вела машину, ориентируясь на указатели с названиями крупных городов и останавливаясь только на заправку, а заодно чтобы чуть-чуть поесть, бережно экономя деньги. Рано или поздно ей придется искать работу, и Рей не представляла, что делать.

Каждую ночь она засыпала, приткнувшись где-нибудь на большой парковке «Волмарта» или на стоянке дальнобойщиков, тщательно заперев двери старенького пикапа. Никто не беспокоил одинокую девушку-водителя, но Рей все равно боялась постороннего внимания, как и того, что ее остановят полицейские. Она украла машину Ункара, и, наверное, этого хватало, чтобы бросить ее за решетку.

Страхи не рассеялись даже через пять штатов, между тем как пейзаж за окнами медленно сменился острыми скалами и уходящими вдаль равнинами. Рей держалась допустимой скорости, сторонясь скоростной полосы, чтобы водители не сигналили, с ругательствами обгоняя ее. Наверное, такое путешествие могло показаться захватывающим, но Рей было просто страшно.

Еще через пару дней деньги почти закончились — и страх охватил ее бесповоротно.

За порцией картошки фри Рей пересчитала оставшиеся купюры: сотня. Сотня на одну заправку и еду на несколько дней.

Она потерла лоб и, шмыгнув носом, поглядела в зеркало заднего вида. Дорога привела ее в Юту, на стоянку, где повезло сходить в душ. Вокруг тянулись бесконечно длинные пустые шоссе, где неоткуда ждать помощи, если сломается машина или кончится бензин. Возможно, ехать дальше — плохая идея.

Она скользнула взглядом по большому билборду над заправкой, на котором ярко светилось: _«Лас-Вегас»_. Медленно жуя картошку фри, Рей посмотрела на деньги и снова подняла глаза. Да, азартные игры — идея не лучше. Скорее всего, ничего не получится.

…Наверное.

***

Уже подъезжая к Лас-Вегасу, Рей чуть было не повернула назад.

Затормозив у какого-то пригородного бара, она еще раз посмотрела на город, маячащий на горизонте — большой, сияющий посреди пустыни. В кармане у нее сиротливо болтались восемьдесят долларов, но играть она совсем не умела. Господи… О чем она только думала?

В смятении Рей схватилась за оставшиеся деньги и зашагала к бару. Был день, а бар находился у шоссе, так что поесть тут и посидеть, собираясь с мыслями, казалось вполне безопасным.

Но, едва войдя внутрь, она чуть не попятилась назад — остановил ее только обращенный к ней взгляд бармена. Рей смущенно спросила, где можно сесть за столик. Череду обособленных кабинок занимали, по меньшей мере, полдюжины мужчин, по залу разносилась негромкая музыка. Обстановка выглядела обшарпанной, в воздухе висел устойчивый запах пива и сигарет.

Бармен указал ей на кабинку рядом с замызганным окном, и Рей поспешила туда. Усевшись на потертое красное сиденье, она вытащила меню, зажатое между кетчупом и барбекю. Кто-то смотрел на нее. Она чувствовала.

Сердце тревожно забилось. Надо валить отсюда. Не стоило вообще заходить сюда. Мутное местечко.

— Что принести, дорогуша?

Над столиком, сложив на груди руки и выжидательно подняв брови, стоял бармен. В безрукавке, с пирсингом в брови и кучей татуировок. И еще с блестящей лысиной.

Рей сглотнула.

— Эм-м… Жареный сыр с беконом?

— У, хороший выбор, — улыбнулся бармен и указал пальцем в сторону стойки. — Хочешь еще чего-нибудь? Мой приятель Кайло, вон там, говорит, что заплатит за все.

— Простите?..

— Ты показалась ему хорошенькой. Сказал, что оплатит твой счет. Так чего, не пропустишь стаканчик? Как насчет «Лонг-Айленда»?

Прежде чем Рей сумела выдавить ответ, бармен повернулся и ушел. Она выглянула из кабинки и заметила черноволосого мужчину — прислонившись к барной стойке, он крутил сигарету в пальцах. Кивнув проходившему мимо бармену, он улыбнулся.

Рей опустилась на место. Стиснув руки на коленях, она подумала, что не стоит тут задерживаться, как вдруг кто-то устроился напротив нее.

В стукнувшем об стол стакане плескалось что-то коричневое… Даже на костяшках незнакомца — Кайло — были татуировки. Рей поморгала, глядя на них, прежде чем решилась поднять глаза на его лицо — длинное, скошенное и бледное. У него был большой нос, легкая небритость и темные глаза. Он был рослый. И смотрел на нее, невозмутимо покуривая.

Он выдохнул дым в сторону окна, и Рей замерла. В вороте черной рубашки блеснула серебристая цепь, рукава были закатаны до локтей, на крепком запястье сверкнули большие часы.

Незнакомец стряхнул пепел в стакан.

— По тебе видно, что ты проголодалась.

Рей не пошевелилась, впившись ногтями в ладони. Мужчина поднял брови, вновь затянувшись сигаретой, и выпустил дым в потолок.

— Хочешь есть? — полюбопытствовал он. Его глубокий голос пронизывал… почти завораживал.

Рей отрицательно качнула головой.

— А мне кажется, что как раз да.

Появился бармен со стаканом какого-то непрозрачного напитка и опустил его прямо перед Рей. Мужчина напротив откинулся на спинку сиденья и вновь стряхнул сигарету в стакан.

— Принеси нам тушеной свинины, Том, — бросил он, забыв добавить «пожалуйста».

Бармен по имени Том молча кивнул. Почесав подбородок, Кайло затушил окурок о стакан, и бармен забрал его перед уходом. У Рей внезапно пропал аппетит. И захотелось самой заплатить за себя.

Кайло пододвинул к ней стакан.

— Ты из Огайо? — Она нерешительно кивнула в ответ. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я… я не знаю.

— У тебя есть работа? Семья?

Рей покачала головой.

— У меня есть для тебя работенка, — заявил Кайло, складывая руки на широкой груди. — Тебе она, вероятно, не слишком понравится, но жизнь — сложная штука.

Рей не очень поняла, о чем он, но под взглядом Кайло кивнула в ответ. Он молчал, темными глазами оглядывая бар, и Рей чувствовала, что не должна ничего говорить. Что-то странное происходило здесь…

Вернулся Том с тарелками и выпивкой для Кайло. Тушеная свинина была вполне себе неплоха, а Рей не ела толком почти неделю, но аппетита это не прибавило. Кайло тем временем отхлебнул из стакана.

— Ешь, — просто сказал он.

И Рей начала есть, робко отрезая кусочки жареного сыра. Аппетит понемногу проснулся, и она съела все, даже справилась с тарелкой тушеной свинины. Кайло пододвинул к ней стакан, и, едва попробовав, она чуть не выплюнула все. Рот обожгло — алкоголь!

— Мне нет двадцати ле…

— Пей.

От его резкого голоса Рей уткнулась в стакан и, морщась, попыталась пить. Вкус был ужасным! Чистый бензин!

Но ей было слишком страшно сказать «нет» — она всегда боялась говорить это. Кайло следил за каждым ее глотком, пока она не выпила половину, — и сразу же ощутила рвотный позыв. Ей стоило научиться говорить «нет»…

Он достал из кармана рубашки пачку жвачки и протянул ей полоску. Пробормотав «спасибо», Рей сунула ее в рот, надеясь избавиться от неприятного привкуса. Она чувствовала себя плохо — устала, объелась и была взбудоражена после выпивки. И алкоголь никогда не пила… Совсем-совсем.

Кайло тоже закинул в рот жвачку. Махнул и, когда подошел Том, вручил ему пару банкнот, после чего бармен столь же проворно удалился.

— Оставим твою машину здесь, — подытожил Кайло и, осушив стакан до дна, встал. — Подъем.

— Мне нужно…

— Вставай.

Рей взглянула на него. Помещение повело перед глазами, ноги плохо слушались, но Кайло поймал ее за предплечье, когда она неудачно попыталась подняться. Он был такой страшный! И высокий!

— К-какая… работенка? — выдавила она, чувствуя, как ее тащат к выходу.

— Увидишь.

Он вывел ее на парковку и обогнул здание. Там одиноко стоял черный внедорожник «Шевроле», и Рей запнулась, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Это не ее машина! Куда они собрались?!

Кайло потянул ее за собой. Рей начала упираться, но от слабости и головокружения лишь вяло встрепенулась в его железной хватке, в следующий миг оказавшись возле внедорожника.

И мужчина без слов швырнул ее в борт.

Потрясенная, испуганная Рей сумела лишь всхлипнуть, когда Кайло сжал ее за подбородок и повернул лицо из стороны в сторону. Большими пальцами он приподнял уголки ее губ, и до нее дошло — он проверяет ее зубы!

— Все целые? — протянул он и кивнул. — Хорошая девочка.

Он положил ладони ей на талию и опустил ниже, проверяя карманы. Из ее левого заднего кармана Кайло достал несколько купюр, и Рей захныкала, когда он деловито пересчитал их.

— Это… Это м-мое.

— Там, куда ты поедешь, деньги тебе не понадобятся. Как тебя зовут? Документы есть?

— Пожалуйста…

— Ну, я в курсе, что твое имя не «Пожалуйста».

— Меня зовут Р-Рей, — выговорила она, с трудом сдерживаясь от слез.

Этого просто не могло случиться с ней! Кайло сунул ее деньги себе в карман и открыл дверь машины. Ее… Ее похищают?.. Он похищает ее?

Щелкнув жвачкой, он втолкнул ее внутрь. Рей затрясла головой, задыхаясь, но Кайло без труда запихнул ее на заднее сиденье. Распахнув глаза, она перекатилась на спину, но он уже наклонился надо ней, придавив под своим весом. Его губы оказались у самого ее уха.

— Спокойнее… — прошептал он. — Все в порядке, солнышко. Мы всего лишь едем на собеседование. — И понизил голос: — Веди себя прилично, иначе с поиском работы возникнут сложности.

Наступила пауза, и Рей поняла, что от нее ждут ответа. Она быстро кивнула, и тогда Кайло чмокнул ее в щеку, вылез из машины и захлопнул дверь. Она решилась приподняться, когда он сел за руль.

Двигатель машины ожил, и Рей, дрожа, прижалась к запертой двери.


	2. Chapter 2

Ехали они довольно долго.

За тонированными стеклами проносилась пустыня, по радио играла тихая классическая музыка. Рей испуганно прижималась к двери, никак не решаясь дернуть за ручку и рискнуть выпрыгнуть из машины. Куда бы ее ни везли — вряд ли это приятное местечко.

По дороге Кайло закурил. Она _могла бы_ закричать, позвать на помощь, но, поймав в зеркале заднего вида взгляд его темных глаз, мгновенно притихла. Он поправил зеркало и улыбнулся.

— Как тебе Невада, Рей?

Она не ответила.

— На востоке говорят « _Ни-ва-а-да_ », — покачал он головой, выдыхая дым в окно. — Но все здесь знают, что правильно «Невада».

Сколько они провели в пути? Пару часов? С тем же успехом могло пройти двадцать минут. Под взглядом Кайло Рей опустила глаза. Если не сопротивляться, то ее точно ждут большие неприятности… Надо дать отпор!

Но она не сделала этого. Как всегда.

Внедорожник свернул на стоянку при каком-то мотеле, Кайло припарковался возле обшарпанной зеленой двери. Выключив двигатель, он положил руку на подголовник пассажирского кресла и обернулся. Пощелкав жвачкой, он окинул Рей долгим взглядом.

— Ничего? — Он вздернул брови и постучал пальцами по подголовнику. — Не будешь умолять? Никаких вопросов? Даже не попробуешь сбежать от меня?

Рей прикусила губу. Нет. Она понятия не имела, где очутилась, — вокруг простиралась пустыня, а в пустынях водятся скорпионы и тарантулы — там можно запросто умереть, если сломя голову броситься куда глаза глядят.

Кайло поглядел на нее, словно ожидая ответа, но она по-прежнему молчала. Тогда он кивнул, ощупал взглядом ее фигурку и пальцами рассеянно пробарабанил по подголовнику. В тишине прошла еще минута.

— Лады, — подытожил он и, цокнув языком, кивнул: — Как хочешь.

Убрав руку с подголовника, мужчина открыл дверь. Рей смотрела, как он выходит из машины, неспешно потягивается и проверяет часы. Взъерошив волосы, Кайло распахнул дверь с ее стороны. Но Рей не шелохнулась. Ее трясло — страх был таким сильным, что она даже не могла плакать.

Прислонившись к двери, Кайло слегка наклонился, с улыбкой глядя на нее. Это было самое настоящее похищение, но он вел себя так вольготно, что это пугало ее еще больше. В его действиях не было заметно никакой спешки, будто он проделывал это уже сотню раз… Будто знал, что ей никуда не деться.

Рей смотрела на него, и слезы опять подступали к глазам. Ее правда похитили? Неужели это все на самом деле?

— Все окей, — ласково пропел Кайло. — Ты освоишься на работе.

— Мне… мне не нужна работа.

— Что поделать, теперь она тебя ждет, — он выпрямился, открывая дверь пошире. — Пошли.

Рей по-прежнему не шевелилась, и тогда Кайло наклонился сам и взглянул на нее, сунув руки в карманы. Выждав секунду, он вздохнул и одним махом выволок ее из салона.

Она почти не сопротивлялась. Под бешеный стук сердца Рей только всхлипнула, очутившись под жарким полуденным солнцем. Кайло хмыкнул, когда у нее подогнулись колени. Обычно, если Ункар свирепел и распускал кулаки, она мешком валилась на пол, — но с Кайло это не сработало.

— На ноги, — коротко приказал он и, дернув ее, протащил по земле пару футов. — _Рей_.

Одним рывком он поднял ее. Кроме его внедорожника, на парковке стояло только две машины, шоссе за мотелем было пустым.

Может, вдоль него получилось бы добраться до цивилизации… Но какой далекой выйдет дорога? Невада — очень большой штат.

Кайло запер машину. Рей смотрела на шоссе, когда он положил руку ей на затылок, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом. И мягко подтолкнул ее к зеленой двери, роясь в кармане в поисках ключа. У него была огромная ладонь. Горячая. Она почти целиком смыкалась вокруг ее шеи.

— Перекантуешься тут с недельку, принимая посетителей. — Дверь номера со скрипом отворилась. — Я буду рядом, так что без глупостей.

В душной комнатушке с выцветшими обоями в цветочек стояла потертая старая мебель. Свет — естественный, дневной — шел от окна рядом с дверью, но плотно задернутые шторы почти не пропускали его. Здесь было угрюмо, мрачно, пахло плесенью. Рей вздрогнула, когда за спиной захлопнулась дверь.

Щелкнул замок. А потом ее подтолкнули дальше — Рей попыталась упираться, но в итоге неуклюже споткнулась, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Она упала лицом вниз на скрипучую кровь, после чего ее грубо перевернули на спину.

— Давай-ка посмотрим, что у нас тут.

Кайло взялся за поясок ее леггинсов. В полумраке Рей могла уловить черты его лица — пустого и равнодушного, совершенно безразличного к тому, что он делал. Для него это была просто работа.

В панике она схватилась за его руки.

И чуть не разжала их, запоздало испугавшись, что он ударит ее, — Ункар не раздумывал дважды. Но Кайло взял паузу. Он вопросительно взглянул на нее, и у Рей сжалось горло, мешая говорить.

— Я… — судорожно вздохнула она. — Я должна ждать — пока не выйду замуж. Я должна. Или у меня будут неприятности.

Его брови взлетели еще выше. Кайло склонил голову набок, и его непроницаемые глаза спустились по ее телу к дрожащим рукам на его пальцах. Никому не положено видеть ее _голой_ до свадьбы! Так говорили и дома, и в церкви. От мысли нарушить это правило у нее мурашки побежали по коже, даже после всех уже нарушенных правил.

Кайло перевел взгляд на ее плечо. Внезапно он сдернул ее рукав, и Рей взвизгнула, зажмурившись, когда футболка порвалась, обнажая плечо.

Она вздрогнула, почувствовав, как его пальцы коснулись кожи. Там, наверное, до сих пор темнели поблекшие синяки после скандала с Ункаром, когда папаша заявил, что ему надоела нахлебница. Рей сглотнула, не открывая глаз, пока ее внезапно не перевернули на живот.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!.. — забилась она, когда Кайло бесцеремонно задрал на ней футболку. — Пожалуйста…

Теплая ладонь опустилась ей на поясницу. Кайло снова помедлил — его пальцы провели по ее спине, вероятно, следуя за линиями шрамов, оставшихся после долгого воспитания Ункара.

От его прикосновений покалывало и щекотало. Рей не привыкла к такому — не привыкла, что кто-то чужой касается ее, и вдруг поняла, что задыхается. Мышцы на спине и животе ужасно напряглись, пока он скользнул ладонью вверх, по ее лопаткам, и вернулся к пояснице.

И он молчал. Не считая нервных подергиваний, Рей не шевелилась. От одеяла слабо пахло табаком.

— Нужно немало, чтобы заставить тебя сбежать. Не так ли?

Дрожащими пальцами она стиснула простыни. Нос горел, пока она боролась с рвущимся из горла плачем, губы предательски тряслись. Кайло растер ей спину обеими руками. Да. Для этого нужно многое.

— Мне тоже, — добавил он.

Вдруг он всей своей тяжестью навалился Рей на спину. Ее глаза расширились, бедра дернулись, но мужская рука уже пробралась ей под живот, залезая под пояс леггинсов. Накрыв ее собой, Кайло без особых усилий не давал ей рыпаться. Сердце Рей громко колотилось.

Мужчина буквально пригвоздил ее к постели. От него пахло мятой и сигаретами — он держал ее, уткнувшись носом ей в волосы, пока она не прекратила сопротивляться и окончательно не затихла.

Чужие пальцы погладили ее между ног, и Рей стало дурно, она почувствовала себя грязной. За нахлынувшими на нее стыдом и ужасом она не в силах была выделить ни единого ощущения. Размеренно дыша ей в волосы, Кайло молчал и _трогал_ ее — скоро его пальцы стали влажными от ее тела. В его хватке было не дернуться, и от страха у Рей закружилась голова.

— Ты хорошая девочка, — прошептал он. Его средний палец нащупал точку, прикосновение к которой вырвало у нее всхлип. — Мне придется сделать тебе больно, если будешь мешать. Но ведь ты очень хорошая, умная девочка.

Рей снова безудержно всхлипнула. Что бы он ни делал с ней, это не было отвратительно, вопреки тому, что ей говорили, — наверное, так не должно быть, с ней что-то не так! Она заплакала, подавшись в сторону, но не смогла сдвинуться ни на дюйм и от этого заплакала еще громче. Надо пытаться спастись — а она позволяет какому-то незнакомому мужчине распускать руки!

Кайло прерывисто вздохнул.

— Все в порядке, малышка. Все хорошо. Тебе не сбежать от меня. — Он поцеловал ее в волосы, глухо застонав, когда она икнула от плача. — Я понимаю. Понимаю. Но тебе не выбраться… как бы ты ни старалась.

Ей нельзя… нельзя… Рей тряслась, шмыгала носом, с трудом не давая себе разрыдаться. Он был слишком тяжелым! И сильным. Все внутри странно сжималось — казалось, объятия Кайло душат ее, пока ощущения не стали настолько зашкаливающими, что она вообще перестала чувствовать что-то определенное.

Напряженные мышцы постепенно расслабились — Рей впала в тихую, спокойную дрему. Мысли замедлили свой безумный бег, и она закрыла глаза, наконец сознавая до приятного щемящее давление между ног. До чего хорошо, подумалось ей, губы выдохнули виноватый всхлип. Ее бедра шевельнулись, чуть плотнее прижимаясь к пальцам Кайло. Это ей понравилось. Очень понравилось.

Он ничего не говорил. Его дыхание становилось глубже, пока не переросло в стон, приглушенный ее волосами. Рей честно старалась не шуметь. Голос застрял у нее в горле — а вместе с ним постыдные звуки, неловкие и неуместные в навалившемся молчании. Они накатывали быстрее по мере нарастания давления внизу, и она скорчилась под пальцами Кайло, задыхаясь в одеяле. Она уже не знала, что происходит, — просто не могла перестать двигаться…

Вдруг глаза Рей широко распахнулись. Совершенно ошеломленная, она заскулила, достигнув незримого пика, и раскрыла рот от сладких сокращений внутри. Они продлились всего несколько умопомрачительных секунд, волнами окатив ее до пальчиков ног, — волнами теплыми, незнакомыми и очень, _очень_ приятными.

От пережитого у нее неожиданно ослабли колени. Кайло стянул с нее леггинсы, но она едва ли сумела возразить, издав еле слышный стон.

— Боже… До чего ты милая. — Он прильнул поцелуем к ее щеке, его губы сползли на ее шею, плечо. Они были такие мягкие и влажные, его губы. — Ты такая примерная девочка?

Чужое голое тело коснулось внутренней стороны ее бедер. Кайло прикрыл ей рот, успокаивая ласковым шепотом, когда она сдавленно вскрикнула, потому что что-то _большое_ надавило между ног. Она знала, что происходит, — не была настолько наивной — и закричала снова, когда он толкнулся чуть сильнее.

Кайло, весь такой большой, сжал ее, как тиски. От страха у Рей все расплывалось перед глазами, но он не останавливался, не замедлялся, продолжая _напирать_ , пока она скулила и хныкала в его ладонь. Он был слишком большим! Рей попыталась выгнуть спину, но от распиравшего ее давления тело сжалось и почти не слушалось ее.

— Я понимаю, — выдохнул Кайло. — Но ты справишься, солнышко. Мы почти… почти у цели.

Это было еще _не все_. Казалось, ее тело просто не может вместить больше, и Рей передернуло, когда Кайло толкнулся глубже. Он переполнял ее, придавил под собой, сдавшуюся и беспомощную, — она уже ничего не могла сделать.

И в каком-то смысле это помогло расслабиться. Пришло непривычное осознание: что-то — _кто-то_ — внутри нее, при мысли о нем кожа становилась горячей и чувствительной. Но Рей сосредоточилась на тяжести его тела, на том, как он дышал, и слишком отвлеклась от всего, чтобы переживать о прикосновениях, которые приходилось терпеть.

Кайло брал ее, грубо вбивая в кровать, издававшую до неприличия громкий скрип. Они занимались сексом.

— Черт… черт… — хрипло выдохнул он, вгоняя ей с размаху, и прижался поцелуем к ее плечу. — Ты такая милая… Я не думаю… Не думаю, что кто-нибудь другой способен оценить тебя.

Рей совсем не понимала, что он имеет в виду. Она вздрогнула, почувствовав, как он снова задвигался, подергиваясь внутри нее. Ощущения были очень странными, и она не сразу сообразила, что Кайло не надел презерватив.

Но надежды помешать ему не было. Рей утешилась силой его надежных рук и жаркой тяжестью тела, думая, что все это очень похоже на объятие. Кайло наполнял ее собой. Он шумно задышал на ее плече, напомнив ей животных с соседской фермы: его бедра учащенно задвигались, он стонал, пока она лежала, забыв про борьбу. Может, все шло именно так, как должно быть.

Наконец, он перевел дыхание. И тихо засмеялся, прижавшись лбом к ее затылку. Рей выдавила из себя улыбку ему в ладонь.

— Это… это было глупо, — громко сглотнув, Кайло выдохнул смешок. — Ты же не пьешь противозачаточные?

Она сонно покачала головой. Ни разу.

Мужчина снова застонал. На секунду Рей подумала, что разозлила его, но он поцеловал ее в волосы и потерся о них, отчего у нее в животе сладко затрепетало. Ведь он все еще был в ней. Она чувствовала, как вязкая влага медленно стекает по внутренней стороне бедер.

— Не страшно, — Кайло убрал ладонь от ее лица и смахнул растрепавшиеся волосы с шеи. И прижался к ней губами. — Я позабочусь обо всем, солнышко. — Коротко прикусив зубами ее кожу, он добавил, понизив голос: — Я позабочусь о тебе. Чего бы ты ни захотела.

«Почему?» — подумала Рей. Ее колени дрожали, пока он все целовал ее так, что мурашки бежали по рукам. Что она сделала, чтобы ему понравиться? Она ему правда нравится? Или он опять врет?

Кайло, задирая футболку Рей, ладонью погладил шрамы у нее на спине.

— Никто не обидит мою милую девочку, — пробормотал он. Его бедра подались вперед. — Только мою.

Рей слабо улыбнулась, чувствуя, как он взял мягкий темп, снова начиная заниматься с ней сексом.

Ей понравилось, как это прозвучало.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Ameliorate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958511/chapters/68473910) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
